shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kage
Introduction Kage (影, Kage) s a pirate and the Captain of the Shadow Pirates. As the founder and captain of the Shadow Pirates, he is the first member that makes up the crew as well as its top Fighter. Appearance Kage is a tall, muscular man who has White Spiky Hair, His right eye is covered by an eye patch leaving only one of his Purple eyes visible. He is dressed in a very luxurious manner, he wears loose, Pale red pants with a black and Silver Leg guards, and around his waist there is a Black, flowing sash, tied into a black veil. He wears silver long bracelets on both his arms Over black elbow high gloves. On his upper body he wears only a Silver and black Strap in an X''' formation leaving his muscular exposed, Around his neck is a Silver neck-bracer like object with black interior. Over his shoulder is a Black jacket with a Pale interior and silver buttons that he wears like a cape. On his feet are black combat boots. Personality Kage is a bloodthirsty murderer who kills as naturally as he breathes and enjoys battles to no end. He will slay even his own followers without hesitation, because they disobeyed him or simply ceased to please him. The sufferings he endured as a child caused him to hate the entire world but he doesn't seek revenge or anything like this, he simply hates and kills. He lives for battle and enjoys a good fight more than anything. He even holds back in an effort to make any fight last longer. He also claims that injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for a good fight. His crew often calls him a complex Person, as he exhibits a wide range of traits, being: lethargic, bloodthirsty, rebellious, empathetic, and wise. He is Very Cold and ruthless. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Has none seeing that he doesn't use a sword. Marksmanship Doesn't use a gun because he thinks using one will take away the joy of killing. Hand to Hand Combat Doesn't use a style he just Rips his opponents to shreds with his bear hands. Physical Strength has outstanding brute strength, comparable to that of the Giant Squad Marines, if not greater. He can pick up and hurled an immense Boulders at a great distance. Agility Kage's agility, speed, and overall reflexes are also extraordinary. His speed and reflexes are on par with his brute force. This speed, combined with his Haki, makes Him particularly dangerous against Logia users, who are normally used to simply letting strikes pass them with their intangibility Endurance Kage possesses incredible endurance as well, shown when he takes a point-blank range hit from an Giant and coming out completely uninjured despite being sent into a large building. Weapons Kage uses a Duel Bladed dark Grey Scythe with a chain attached to the bottom of it. Devil Fruit Didn't eat one because he loves to swim But does own 3 Unknown fruits. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Kage has proven himself a proficient user of Busoshoku Haki when he successfully attacked and harmed Logia users when they try to use there ability to evade his attacks. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew ''HIS RELATION SHIP WITH HIS CREW IS SIMPLE IF THEY ARE USLESS TO HIM HE KILLS THEM IF NOT THEY LIVE'' Family DOESN'T HAVE ANY Allies/ Friends Enemies ''DO YOU HAVE TO ASK''''' Other History Kage was born as the undesired son of a single, alcoholic mother who intensely abused him. She constantly insulted him, hit him and blamed him for everything wrong in her life. He later ended up living in the streets when he accidently killed her by pushing her down the stairs,He survived by picking "food" in bins and being beaten down without reason by marines and Bandits. All these ill treatments drove Him to insanity and gave him a fierce hatred towards the entire world. Some time later, he was taken in by a Group of Nameless but ruthless Pirate crew after he killed a member of there crew who tried to rob him, seeing as they were one man short the captain ordered his men to trained him to become one of there own, They taught him everything they knew from math to Navigation to the way to use a weapon ( He chose the Scythe). Over the years, He developed Skills that were beyond a Normal human's level, Therefore, the Captain considered making him join the Crew and was quickly taught how to kill and use his skills to there fullest. However, With his skill he also began to grow a very strong bloodlust, along side with insanity and desire for power which led him to Massacring the group of Pirates just to satisfy his self. A few Month after the massacre he decided that he wanted to leave this island seeing as he had nothing left here so he snuck abroad a ship that was heading for a Island in the east blue called Raguna. Once he arrived to raguna he spent the next Three years there trying to make ends meet but only ended up killing everyone who tried to help him and because of that he developed a brutal and ruthless personality. WORK IN PROGRESS.......... Character Design It's Motochika Chosokabe from Sengoku Basara. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes "You are shameless to sneak around like that guys. Cowardly hiding and stalking others isn't something that captains should do." "Blah blah blah! You're noisy! Just come on and fight already. It's best if all four of you come together. If you four surround me and attack at once, maybe one of you will actually wound me. "Sanity? Worthless things like that, I never had them for as long as I can remember" "Never admit defeat and ask for a quick death! Die first, then admit defeat! If you are defeated but didn't die, it just means you were lucky! At those times, think only about survival! Survive and think only about killing the one who failed to kill you" Trivia He loves to Kill and ice-cream Related Articles External Links Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Human